The Only Exception
by memyselfandI98
Summary: What was Tenten's life before? What kind of power does she have in her? What if she wasn't an orphan? Would her life be different?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad?" A girl with two buns on her head said. She went to the living room and hid behind a piece of furniture, away from her parents' view.

"WHY WERE YOU THERE, WITH THAT GIRL? HUH? DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU HAVE A FUCKING FAMILY, A DAUGHTER. TIAN-TIAN, REMEMBER? DO U EVEN CARE AT ALL?" Exclaimed Wei-Tian to Kei.

"Look, its just a stupid misunderstanding. I was drunk and it just happened." Said a calm Kei.

"I don't care. What you just said told me that you don't care about Tian-Tian at all." Said Wei-Tian, holding back tears which were about to burst.

"I DO, A LOT. And, you know it!" Kei said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Shouted Wei-Tian, once again. This time, leaving the living room and went to their bedroom to take a huge suitcase and packed her stuff.

The child took this time to go to her bed and pretended to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Tian-Tian..." Said a soft voice.<p>

"Mama?" Replied the girl, sleepily.

"Tian, we are going to go somewhere for awhile, alright?" Said her mother.

A nod was given as a reply.

And so, they went to the airport and boarded the first plane to Konoha, Japan from Guang Zhou, China.

But, before we left, my mom said something to my dad.

"I swear, I will NEVER let myself forget."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Konoha, they were immediately picked up by none other that Tsunade.<p>

She brought them to her home.

"Wei-Tian, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Tsunade. Besides, Tian-Tian always admired weapons anyway, and since I was a shinobi; she inherited my kekkei genkai.

"Right. The Burakkukuresento-me, also known as Black-Cresent Moon. It was rumoured to be as powerful as the Uchiha's and Hyuga's kekkei genkai combined."

"True, indeed. But, we don't show it."

So, from then on, Tian-Tian was known as Tenten. She lived in Konoha and was registered to the academy. Everyone were her friends. No one hated her. She was always a happy-go-lucky, perky type of girl.

* * *

><p>Everyday would be an endless cycle:<p>

Wake up - Acedemy - Go Home - Train with Mom. And the cycle goes on.

"Burakkukuresento-me!"

"Alright, Tian. Open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, there were two black cresents were formed on her pupils.

"Alright, concentrate. Look here. What kind aura are you getting from me?"

"A calming aura."

"Personality?"

"Loving though, I feel a little bit of grief."

"Specialty?"

"Gen-Jutsu."

"Weak-spot?"

"Right shoulder blade."

"Good. Really good. Now, I want you to block out all my chakra points."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have nothing to do and tomorrow is a Saturday anyway."

A stern nod was given as a reply.

In a flash, Tenten was infront of Wei-Tian. One-by-one she blocked out her mother's chakra points.

Her mom then collapsed on the ground and Tenten picked her up and brought her back to the house.

When they reached her mom's room, she slowly placed her mom on the bed and went to the bathroom taking a small towel with her to put on her forehead.

After she did all those, she wrote a note to her mother:

_**Mama,**_

_I'm sorry for what I did. I hope you feel better. I'll cook something up for you. I'll be right back. I'm going to the market so don't freak out when you don't find me in the house, alright? I'm still having my ninja attire on, if it will makes you feel better. I left a bottle of warm water and some medical pills Tsunade-sama gave me in case I ever ran out of chakra._

_Please drink it, even if it's only one. It would make me feel better. Just rest._

**_Your Daughter,_**

**_Tian-Tian._**

With that placed on her mother's bedside table, she went out the was on her way to the market.

* * *

><p>She was on her way back from the market when she saw large crater on one of the training grounds for genins.<p>

It was a Hyuga. Neji, Hyuga. The Hyuga prodigy.

"What do you want?" Said a cold voice.

"A-ano..." She stammered.

"If it isn't any of my concern, please leave. You're interrupting my daily training." He said, coldly.

"Sorry to bother you." She said, quickly and as fast as lightning, she left the grounds.

She reached home and checked on her mother. Her mother was still in bed. She walked forward and saw 3 of the pills missing. She smiled and left to the kitchen.

She started on the miso soup and then the chicken teriyaki, then the tempura. Lastly, she cooked the rice. After she was done, she read the scroll for making chakra pills.

She was about to go to the next paragraph when Wei-Tian entered the room.

"Mama! Do you feel better now? I'm sorry! I'm won't do it ever again!" Tenten said in the verge of tears.

"没管系的。哇! 天，你自己煮的是吗？" ( That's alright. WOW! Ten, did you cook this all yourself?)

"是的! 妈妈, 来吃一点儿 好不好？" ( Yeah, Mom, let's eat, shall we?)

"好啊！" ( Alright! let's start.)

So, they ate the meal Tenten cooked and the cycle went on.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the Chinese! Just had to put it in there. It just HAD to be there.<p>

R&R!:D


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS:

**Dokuritsu17**

**deedee555**

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!:D

* * *

><p>The next week, was her graduation. So, she got paired up with two other boys her age to be her teammates. She was excited to be in a team. She was sitting up straight, listening attentively.<p>

"Neji Hyuga," ALL the girls screamed. All girls except for Tenten and Kimiko. She didn't hear anything, since she was too happy to be on a team.

"Rock Lee,"

"And..." With that all the girls were praying that they would be in the same team as THE Neji Hyuga. Though, their prayers weren't heard by the Gods above because the name that was called was...

"...Tenten." Just as she was ask the teacher why she was called, all the girls, except Kimiko turned back and gave her death glares.

"Kimi-chan?" Asked Tenten.

"Yes?" Replied Kimiko.

"Why are all the girls death glaring me?" She asked, creeped out by the girls' death glares.

"You didn't hear what Iruka-sensei said, didn't you?" Kimiko facepalmed.

"Eh? Oh, hehehe... I guess not." She said, scratching her head in confusion.

"Well, he was sorting out the teams."

"Eh?" Was the smart reply given.

Kimiko once again facepalmed.

"Oh! Yeah! But, what does that have to do with the other girls death glaring me?"

"Well, your were teamed up with Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga."

"Pfft... Hahahahaha! Very funny, Kimi. But, seriously, what is it?"

"Eh? Ten, that IS it." She sweatdropped.

_5 minutes later, _

"Oh. God! NO! Ahhhhh! Why Lee? He'll probably ask us to run 1000 laps around the whole village for warm-up or something." She whined.

"Tenten! Stop moping! Iruka-sensei talking!"

"Ok..." She said.

"I'm really happy that all of you graduated. I really am. Now, I'll call your team. And, when I do; come up and I'll give you the headbands.

"Team Ryo"

"Team Kai"

_And finally... _

"Team Neji"

With that being said, all the girls who already had their headbands on glared at the lucky girl.

One-by-one, they took their headbands and immediately put the on.

It was then time to go home.

Tenten couldn't wait to show her mom the head band.

* * *

><p>So, that's it. i just wanted to upload it before i slept so... yeah:P<p>

Sorry its short. i'll try to make it longer.

i was just wondering...

how loong do you want ot wait for each chapter?

pls tell me, and i'll go with the majority!:D

R&R!:D


	3. Chapter 3

"MAMA! MAMA!" Said a hyper-Tenten.

"Yes?" Replied her mother.

"Look! I got the headband like you now!" She said, having a grin plastered on her face.

"Let me see!" Her mom exclaimed as enthusiastic as her daughter.

"WOW! Now, Tenten. Since you have the headband, you must work hard to protect this village, alright?" She said.

"I will, Mama. I promise!" She replied solemnly.

"Alright then, are you ready for your training? Or do you want to rest awhile?"

"No. That's ok. I want to train now."

"Alright, let's go."

"Tian, what I want you to do now is, copy everything I do."

A nod was the reply.

Wei-Tian then started doing a series of hand signs with extraordinary speed. Tenten, with her kekkei genkai activated copied them in the same speed.

"Tetsu ryū no ken"

"Tetsu ryū no ken"

Shouted the two at the same time.

The ground started to shake and out came two iron dragons. It turned to fists and hit the two.

They immediately got up again.

"Good, Tian."

"Now, I want you to record this jutsu with your eyes."

"Already recorded."

"Alright now, I want you to show me clips of your day through your eyes."

She then closed her eyes and opened them again transforming the cresents to black full moon.

She showed her mother the memory of when Iruka-sensei gave her the headband. That was it.

Her mother ended the training session and went back inside to their house.

* * *

><p>THAT'S IT FOR NOW!:D<p>

I'm gonna post it every time before i sleep... so, yeah:P

i've already got chapter 4 and 5... so, yeah:P

we'll c!:D

sorry if its too short!:(

R&R!:D


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Neji and Lee were on their way from the Hyuga compound to Tenten's house. Neji got the personal details of his teammates when he was assigned the leader.

It was about 8 a.m when they were on their way to Tenten's house. Tenten was training her eyes to see how long he eye sight would stretch up to.

She suddenly felt two people coming towards her house. She quickly stood up from her chair and ran to the front door. She forgot to turn back her eyes before she opened the door.

* * *

><p>There stood Neji infront of the door, about to knock. He was slightly surprised by the cresents on Tenten's pupils.<p>

She just realized she still had her kekkei genkai on and closed her eyes to return her eyes to her normal chocolate-brown eyes.

"Tenten-san. We should get going, yes?"

Said Lee, interrupting Neji from saying what he was about to say.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just get my gear and we'll be on our way." Said Tenten.

Tenten went to her room to change herself to her ninja attire and grabbed her gear. She told her mom she was leaving and went out of the door.

* * *

><p>So, the three of them were on their way to their meeting point, Traning Ground 10. Its just beside the shallow river and a huge tree.<p>

There stood a jonin, an older version of Lee.

"Gai-sensei! You're our sensei?" Exclaimed Lee.

"Yes, Lee! I hope you've be training a lot." Said the jonin.

"Yes, I am." Lee said, solemnly.

"Alright then! Please introduce yourselves. Tell us something about yourselves. Your hobby, likes, dislikes. Who would like to start?"

Lee then raised his hand.

"Alright, Lee. You may start."

"I'm Rock Lee. Although I can't do nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu, I still want to be a ninja. So, what I want to be is a tai-jutsu specialist."

"Alright, next?"

"Neji Hyuga. My goal in life is to beat the main branch of the family."

"Finally, Tenten."

"I'm Tenten, just Tenten. No last name. I'm part-chinese part-japanese. I live with my mother. My goal is to be the best kunoichi in the whole village."

"I'm Gai, as you all know. I'm glad to be your sensei." He said with a grin.

"Since everyone has already introduced themselves, I want you all to spar."

"Tenten and Neji."

"Lee, you're with me."

All 3 gave a nod and stood up to find a spot.

* * *

><p>I'm not that good at talking as Gai...<p>

So, he was KINDA OOC...

I'm Sorry!:(

I'll try to improve!:D

R&R!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten POV:

"What was that?" Neji asked after we had a hand-to-hand combat.

"What was what?" I replied

"The cresents on your pupils. I saw it earlier. I've never seen anything like that."

"What? What cresents? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who do you think you're fooling? I can see through you and you're hiding something from me. It'll be easier to just tell me, because; one way or another, I will get it out from you."

"Alright, alright. I will tell you."

"... Well?"

"Its my kekkei genkai, like how you Hyugas have the Byakugan and how the Uchihas have the Sharingan."

"I know what a kekkai genkai is."

"Alright then."

"What does it do?"

"I-it do-does..."

Suddenly, a loud shouting by that wierd teacher stopped me from saying what I was about to say.

'Saved by the wierdo... Great, another thing to add on my list of accomplishments.'

"Alright, it 6:00 p.m. Everyone should head back."

"Hai, Sensei." We all bowed and walked back to our respective houses.

* * *

><p>AT HOME:<p>

"Mama! Mama! I need to talk to you! Right now, its really urgent!"

"What is it, Tian?"

"As you know, we had to meet up with our sensei. So, we did. Then, we got spilt to two groups. Lee, my team mate was traning with the sensei. While I was with my other team mate"

"What's so wrong about it?"

"You don't know who it is."

"Well, who is it?"

"Neji."

"Hyuga Neji?"

"Yeah."

Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well, I was training my Burakkukuresento-me and there was a knock on the door. So, I went to open it. I didn't realize I still had it on until I saw Neji's surprised face. So, I immediately de-activate it and then, when we were spilt to two, he kept on questioning me about it."

"Oh, dear."

"Uh-huh... What should I do? Should I tell him or not?"

"Its up to you."

"Huh?"

"If you think he's trust-worthy, I don't see why not?"

'Well, I guess he IS trust-worthy.'

A gasp broke me out of my reviere.

"What? What? What happened?"

"Nothing, just forgot to do something in the kitchen."

"Oh, alright then."

* * *

><p>Wei-Tian POV:<p>

'I hope my excuse was good enough. I just couldn't believe what that vision was about! Its just unbelievable!'

* * *

><p>So, yeah...<p>

That's all I'm giving today:P

lol:P

I Was done with CHAPTERS 1-5, so, i thought that I should just upload it...

so, i did.

BUT.

Unfortunately, CHAPTER 6 is still in progress...

so, i'm sorry if the next update is long than what you're used to...

R&R!:D


	6. Chapter 6

THE ONLY EXCEPTION

CHAPTER 6

They all had to come back to the training grouds again the next day.

Neji was always the first one there, he thought he was. Though, actually Tenten was.

Tenten always came hours earlier to train herself more. She came so that half her energy is used up and Neji ends up winning every round.

Tenten does that so no one not even Neji would know about the great power that is in her.

* * *

><p>It was the next day when Neji decided to come earlier to train more.<p>

It was that day when he knew what kind of power Tenten had.

He masked his chakra and watched Tenten.

He was amazed at how Tenten's style is similar that to the Hyugas. What shocked him even more is when Hinata helped Tenten train. In a minute, Tenten had closed up most of Hinata's chakra points.

Tenten then helped Hinata up and walked her to the compound. Neji was surprised because his cousin, Hinata started her training early. Since, she was still in the acedemy it was her last year in there. Hinata actually put up a good fight.

'So, that's why I always win in all the spars. It's because she trains extra early to take out half of her energy and chakra.' He thought.

Training was canceled for they day because Gai had to leave on a mission and would come back tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

Neji woke up early and quickly but silently went to Hinata's room.

He knocked.

"Come in." Said a soft voice.

"Hinata-sama." Neji bowed.

"You should just rest in bed for today. I know you're still exhausted from yesterday."

"You saw?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, I did. I would like to test my skills with Tenten with her full strength."

"Alright then, Nii-san. Could you please come to my room once you're done with training?"

"Alright then, I'll be off."

And, with that. Neji left the compound.

Tenten was waiting for Hinata. She was just sitting infront of her tree. She sense a chakra signature but it wasn't Hinata. It was Neji.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

" What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was-"

"I saw you yesterday, with Hinata-sama."

"Oh"

"Explain."

"Where do you want me to start from?"

* * *

><p>Alright, that's enough for now...<p>

I'm starting the next chapter right now, so... yeah:P

I hope that you guys would wait patiently for the next chapter:D

R&R!:D


	7. Chapter 7

WeTHE ONLY EXCEPTION

CHAPTER 7

TENTEN POV:

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Tenten. Im half-japanese, half-chinese. My mom's Chinese, by the way. My name is pronounced as Tian-tian in chinese."

"What happened?"

A sigh was hear, "Long story short, my dad was drunk, slept with a whore and my mom found out. She was FURIOUS. I was either 4 or 5 when it happened. So yeah... that;s my story"

"How did you come here?"

"Tsunade-sama. She knew my mom, for some reasons i dont know. Since I didnt really care about it then. "

"Where were you from?" He asked.

"A place in China called Guang Zhou." She explained.

"How are you able to use chakra?" he questioned.

"My mother's clan was a shinobi clan." She replied.

"What's your last name?" Asking another question.

"Qin" She whispered.

"Qin Tian Tian?" she qustioned.

"Hai..." She agreed.

"You only live with your mother?"

"Hai..." She aggred again.

"What happened to your father?" he questioned.

"I... I myself dont even where he is right now... but, all I remember was that his name was Kei." Trying her best to remember.

"Kei? That name sunds very familiar..." he spoke, barely a whisper

"How so?" She quetioned.

"Its none of your concern." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry for prying into your personal stuff."

'_MAN! WHAT A JACKASS!" she thought._

"Alright then, I think we should go back to our respective houses, by the position of the sun, i pressume its roughly abaout 6 pm."

'I didn't realize that we used up the whole day talking. I didn't realize that it was 6 untik he pointed it out.'

And, witht that being said, both of them went back to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>IN THE HYUGA COMPOUND:<p>

NEJI POV:

I ran back to the compound and walked slowly to my room, locking my room after I closed it.

I went to my bathroom to take a quick shower before going to Hinata-sama's room.

She said that she wanted to talk to him about something.

Before I knew it, I was dressed in a white shirt and white pants and was knocking on Hinata-sama's door.

I wasn't wearing my headband but had bandages on to cover my curse seal instead.

Then, a quiet "Come In" was heard and I slowly open the door.

Hinata-sama was on her bed, putting a scroll down befor turn her attention to her older cousin.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Hinata-sama?"

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for now:P<p>

lol:P

I'm REALLY sorry for not being about to update any sooner but, i just have LOTS of projects to do and I haven't touch my computer since Thursday... I think

ANYWAYS, I'm also working on another story...

Called: The Battle Of The Bands: Enemies Or Friends (I'll be changing the name sooner or later... coz, WHO AM I KIDDING? this title SUCKS... but, i'll have to use this... FOR NOW... so, don't hesitate to approach me by sending PMs or just tell me by reviewing this story, or sumting...

Anyways, for all you guys who want to know what its all about, go to my Profile and check it out...:D


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Sorry for not updating any sooner..

i just finished my exams so... yeah.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>THE ONLY EXCEPTION<p>

CHAPTER 8

Normal POV:

Tenten went home and went to pray (She's a Buddist, by the way). She did that everytime she reached home. No matter where she was from.

Her mom left a note on the kitchen counter saying that she was going to market to buy some ingredients.

She re-folded the letter after reading it and placed it back at the kitchen counter. She walked up to her room to take a shower.

While having warm water rush through her figure, she couldn't help but think about what Neji had said about Kei.

'I'll just ask mama about it later.' She thought as she wrapped her figure with her fluffy towel. She opened the door and went to her closet to find something to wear. She opted out with a pair of cotton shorts and a plain white T-shirt.

When she went down, with a towel to dry her hair. Her mom was back and was chopping up the necessary ingredients.

Tenten POV:

"How's training?" Mom asked.

"Good," I replied.

'though we didn't do anything much.'

"Mama, how was otou-san like?" Mama took a deep breath, to steady herself.

"He was a ninja who focused on weaponry, just like you Tian." She gave a bitter smile.

"His name was Kei. Ryukei No Kinzoku. He was a weapon master. That's what you are going to be."

"If his name is Kinzoku, why is mine Qin?"

"Qin is my name, no one here knows about Qins while they are very aware of Kinzoku because they were one of the main clans that built Konohagakure."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Enough with this talk. Let's start eating."

NORMAL POV:

She dropped the subject and they both ate in total silence. Though it was a comforting and not an awkward one.

THE NEXT DAY:

IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS:

NEJI POV:

I was walking down the hallway, trying to exit the compound when I remembered what Hinata-sama wanted me to do for her.

FLASHBACK:

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Hinata-sama?"

"Nii-san, now that you know about my secret training with Tenten-san, you should know something about her. She can kill you if she wants to. She hasn't killed you yet because it takes time for her to suppress her chakra. And, I would like you to do me a favour, yes?"

I nod, giving her a sign to go on.

"I want you to bring Kei-san with you to training with Tenten tomorrow. I know you have a bunch of questions like why does he has to follow you to training but all your questions would either be answered by Kei-san himself or Tenten-san is going to explain."

END FLASHBACK

I went to Kei-san's room and knocked on his door and waited for him to open the door.

"Are you going to the training grounds now, Neji-san?"

I nodded my head and turned on my heel and started walking out of the compound.

Kei walked behind me after catching up.

"What is your relation with my teammate?"

When he asked that, he didn't realize that they were already there.

When he was about to answer, he heard a girl call him.

"NEJI!"

I looked back and saw Tenten running towards my way. She stopped few meters away from me, remembering my personal-space issue.

"Neji," she panted. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Neji," she started again, now without the panting. "Who is this?"

"Kei. I was requested by Hinata-sama to bring him to the training grounds today,." I saw her eyes widen z

'Interesting…'

Kei stepped a foot forward to introduce herself.

"I was sent here by Hinata-sama to observe and help you with your technique concerning the twin rising dragons.

"Alrightie then, shall we start?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

><p>So, I'm guessing you already know who this Kei guy is, am I right?:D<p>

Well, you'll get to find out in the to next chapter.

R&R!:D


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys!

I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait.

I hope you all are still reading this.

I'm not dead.

I just got lost in the road of life. lol.

Actually, i lost all inspirations for this story, but... I then, they just came rushing into me again.

and so, here I am now!:D

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV:<p>

Tenten started with her stance so did Neji. Kei observed how Tenten's stance was similar to his.

Tenten charged first. Her hands forming a fists trying to punch Neji but he dodged it with an X across his chest as he caught both fists. He threw her to the ground using the caught fists as the fulcrum. She broke her fall before she could break a bone.

She stood up again and took out a scroll out of her back pocket. Kei, who was watching her when she took out her scroll couldn't help but read the words: Kinzoku. His eyes widen at this.

'Could this really be my daughter? IMPOSSIBLE! People said that Wei Tian and Tian Tian had passed away just years ago.' Thought Kei.

He decided to watch Tenten closer than just now. He saw those familiar hand signs and was surprised. She really was HIS daughter. No one could've mastered this jutsu unless being taught to them by a Kinzoku.

After a while, Neji wanted to spar with her with her kekkei genkai.

'Kekkei genkai?' Kei asked himself.

She closed her eyes and shouted: "Burakkukuresento-me"

'There is no way this is not my daughter. She has her mother's kekkei genkai and my family weapons.'

As Neji did the necessary handsigns for a jutsu, Tenten copied, perfectly.

"GENTLE FIST!" The both yelled together as they pushed the ball of chakra to the other's direction. The result of was the two balls of chakra to disappear as their Gentle Fist eliminated the other's.

"Twin Rising Dragon!" Tenten shouted.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven" Neji yelled, as he deflected all the weapons being thrown by Tenten.

Tenten then jumped back down only to collapse the same time Neji does for using an excessive amount of chakra.

'From what I just witnessed, I'm sure that Tenten is my daughter.' Kei thought once again, as he took walked to the two genins on the grounds. He gave each a chilled water bottle.

They both took it and drank from the bottle, finishing it in mere seconds. After finding their own strengths back, they got up and walked to Kei who were examining Tenten's weapons. With her permission of course. He traced across the name engraved each and every weapon. He then lifted his head up to look see the both of them walking to him.

After training was official over and the match was called a draw, as Tenten was still a bit exhausted from yesterday's evening spar. They all walked back to grab dinner at Ichiraku's.

They reached Ichiraku's, to be met with a short Naruto slurping ramen like there was no tomorrow, next to a very amused-looking Iruka.

All bowed to Iruka to show respect and sat next to them. Neji ordered herring soba while Kei and Tenten ordered chicken ramen. As they finish eating their ramen, the started chatting.

"Who exactly are you?" asked a curious Tenten as she looked at Kei.

"I'm Ryukei No Kinzoku." He said, slowly.

"Otou-san?" Tenten said, surprised.

* * *

><p>FINALLY, huh?<p>

I'm pretty sure everyone thought Kei was Tenten's father.

Well, anyway, i'll try to update faster.

Though, i can't really promise you anything.

Anyway, R&R!:D

OH! And, for those of you who haven't voted on the poll for which story i should focus on yet, please vote(:

Just go check out my profile and vote!

- MMI98


End file.
